


A Case Solved 归档

by Tean



Category: Transformers - IDW comics
Genre: Gen, Mentions of TFP as well as Generation One
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A report from Prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case Solved 归档

A Case Solved  
归档  
IDW(含TFP/G1梗)

 

从有机到无机，他写到，从黄金年代到万籁俱寂。

 

One side P

确认救护车已失踪十五周期。  
警车盯着这句不能再精简的报告。救护车、失踪和十五周期，这三个词语之间根本不应该存在联系，然而确乎有着什么透明东西将它们紧紧焊在一起。警车又读了一次，运行完毕的模拟连一百种可能性都没有列出，这些可能的原因中坏结果占了百分之九十二点三六四。  
警车因此伸出手指揉了揉自己的眉心，抬起光学镜环视了一圈这个勉强搭建在铁堡外的临时基地。太阳正在坠落，桔黄色从金属表面剥离，影子从角落升起，混乱和不安正在把自己的踪迹掩埋进平静里。  
他没找到给他发来报告的阿尔茜。  
但是粉红色机体回应内讯的速度依然令他安芯。  
这份报告，他问，我从没安排你留意救护车。  
哈，留意，对方咬文嚼字地重复道，语调里熏着并不明显的戏谑，但是你依然在处处留意，不是吗？  
他应该在车厢里和救星、急救一起抢救大黄蜂。  
听听你自己的话，警车，“应该”。事实上他不在，这就是问题。算起来自从我们被红蜘蛛和他的人民撵出铁堡之后就没人再见过他，说不定在那之前我们的首席医官就不见了。  
但是没人——  
没人留意，是啊。阿尔茜似乎是哼了一声，开始变得不合常理地愤世嫉俗，又是一场大战，连自己都顾不过来，谁还有多余的芯思去管别人。我费这个芯是因为那老家伙是个绝妙神医，有他在小蜂早就要活蹦乱跳甩着蠢拐杖指挥我们了。  
阿尔茜——  
行啦，我也就疯一会儿。  
——谢谢你。  
......没什么。最后说一声，我是一点线索都没有。  
警车中断了通讯。他知道应该去找谁，但并不确定那些医生会允许他走进他们的医疗车厢，守在门口的横炮给他好脸色的可能性也低于十九点二二七。  
他再次环视一圈临时基地，大部分TF都已经啜饮着能量液寻觅到一处庇护之地，停驻在外面的一些在守夜，另一些冲着自己胸口的标志发呆。此刻星子戳开夜幕，警车收起数据板，琢磨如何能最大程度地利用黑暗为他的目标效力。

 

Two side R

救护车没想到最先找到他的居然是警车。  
他刚刚做完一场大型联合手术，保住了两个小炉渣的火种，让他们能晚点儿去跟普神问好。救护在手术之后就倒在身后的台面上陷入深层充电，急救还能勉勉强强分出一点CPU清理手术台。救护车看着那两个年轻得近乎稚嫩的TF和他们注定要戴着一辈子的丑陋伤疤，没有缘由地厌恶起那些翻卷着的金属、裂纹的屏幕以及沉寂的光学镜头。他忍住想要大呼大叫的冲动，跟急救交代过后就爬到临时搭建的医疗室外面，一个在炮火中碎掉大半的平台边缘。  
远处只余万籁俱寂，屠戮暂时蜷回洞穴舔舐伤口。救护车麻木地感受着处理器和手指的刺痛，后者尤为僵硬不堪，他不得不费力将每一个关节掰开，然后随手捡起个石块敲打一番。  
在漫长的年岁中它们不知不觉锈化、老去，而更为漫长的战争——战争不会锈化，战争也不会老去，战争一天比一天更为新鲜，大口吞噬着逝去的生命，而且远远没有尽头。他本应早已习惯生命的逝去、手术台上的失败，赛博坦人也会死亡。  
但他仍然不能接受，仍在大声诅咒，仍在每一个火种熄灭后举起自己沾满能量液的双手。  
“救护车。”  
“我不是他炉渣的说过——”救护车转头发现站在他背后的是黑白涂装的战略家，后半句话因而卡在口腔里，硌得发疼，“......警车。又出了什么事？”  
“你让我来复诊。”警车并未被他的脾气影响一分一毫，又开始来这套他擅长的，冷静近乎冷酷地阐述事实。喔普神呐，好极了。  
救护车举起自己发颤的双手：“很抱歉，警车，你得去找其他医官，或者改时间了。”  
“你出了什么事？”对方避开他给出的选择，丢还给他一个问题。  
救护车半眯起自己的光学镜。每句话都有目的的老警车正在关心他？大概是他太久没充电引起了幻象。现在这幻象居然走上前来仔细查看一番自己的手，随后打开了备忘录。  
“用不着，”他不出声地叹了口气，“我知道自己是怎么回事。用得太久又疏于保养，过不了多久我就得退休。”  
“你是最好的医生。”警车继续他的独白，这个从来不会应用语气的老家伙，不顾救护车的刻意阻拦把这条信息增加了优先级，“汽车人需要你。”  
“随你，长官。”救护车放弃了争执，重新转头望着远处的地平线。警车有一阵子没有出声，就在救护车以为对方又像来时那样悄无声息走开时他开口了：“很久之前你的手术就像艺术品。”  
很久之前。  
很久之前警车还不是现在这个完美的警车。很久之前擎天柱还叫做奥利安·派克斯，跟矿工和议员都是朋友。很久之前他很清闲，甚至能够与奥利安一起冒险。  
但都是很久之前。  
他回击：“我还记得战争之前你喜欢趴在阳台看落日。”  
警车上前了一步：“现在欣赏落日已经排不上计划表了。”  
而现在救护车只剩下两样东西：熄灭的火种，重新燃起的火种。去救治哪一个、去默认哪个死亡。有时候这种抉择——这种不公平压得他胸口发闷，脑模块肿胀，所以某种程度上他能理解为什么警车总是板着脸分析来分析去。一个策略不当就会让多少同伴死亡？  
他又因为那些出于大局的抉择让多少人送死？  
可这就是他们的职责，他们必须支撑起的东西，他们现下唯一剩下的东西。

 

Three side P

警车摸进医疗车厢没费多大力气。负责把门的横炮被阿尔茜敲晕倒在一旁充电，而他向阿尔茜一点头就得到了许可。  
高低起伏的呻吟。大部分伤员处于半下线的昏迷，一些已经毫无希望，另一些苦苦挣扎于每一次搏动的纳秒。他看到大黄蜂躺在最中央的急救台上，急救和救星正在拼尽全力挽回他。  
警车站在一边等待手术结束，几赛米远旁他发现了铁皮。对方紧握着一个失去双腿的TF的手，昏黄灯光被头雕拦在凹陷处，看不清面甲上的表情。  
这位老战士本在警车的交谈名单顺次第三，现下虽不是什么好时机，但机不可失。警车走上前去，红色涂装的机甲流露出并不明显的苛责：“警车。”  
“铁皮。”他轻声道，开门见山，“你上一次看到救护车是什么时候？”  
“你这么一说......我也在奇怪怎么一直看不见他。我还以为他是去——”老战士顿了顿，瞥了他一眼，“我以为你知道。”  
“什么时候？”警车重复了一遍自己的问题。  
“你变成怪物之前？”铁皮咬字很重，电解液里飘出火药味，“我也才赶回来，不是吗？”  
警车刻意忽略这之后的不快，转头看向房间中央发出动静的大黄蜂。年轻TF完全变了一幅模样，自急救台上打挺坐起，不顾急救的阻拦跌跌撞撞走出门外。一边走一边迷茫不已地摸着自己的面甲，救星跑在后面急忙掺住了他。  
铁皮低头沉默，打开的门外透进了一点光。太阳重新升起，他们熬过去了。阿尔茜的声音调笑而悲哀。  
警车走到急救的面前，见习医官甚至没有费力去掩饰自己的疲倦，而他注意到他的名牌上没有了“见习”两个字。  
“首席医官急救”。  
这不符合逻辑。  
“急救，你上一次看到救护车是什么时候？”  
“呃，很多个循环之前了。”小个子的医师正运行着下意识的程序整理医疗用具，尾音拖得绵长无力，“他交代我了所有病人的复诊时间和其他一些杂七杂八的事情，就自己离开了。”  
“去哪里？”  
“我不知道，也没敢问。你知道他喜欢在大型手术之后一个人呆着，那时候去打扰他简直是自讨扳手吃。”急救的动作忽然停住，清醒过后的音调尖锐起来，“喔普神，那是在大战之前。这一阵子都忙得没有时间概念了。他居然这么久——他会不会出了什么事情？”  
“你已经继任首席医官了？”警车想起那占了百分之九十二点三六四的坏结局。  
“不，他还没有举行那个小小的仪式，”急救不好意思地取下自己的名牌放起来，“这只是——”  
“我明白。”警车中止话题，“他有没有可能是离开了赛博坦恩去地球找他的人类朋友？”  
“可能吧，”对方最终避开了他的探寻，“可能吧。”

Four side R

救护车不敢相信警车居然又揪着他们的人类伙伴不放。  
或者警车只是对他屡次抗命不满——往他头上安“玩忽职守，违背汽车人星际冲突法案第六款第阿尔法小节”，等等等等的罪名——虽然后来事实证明他是对的，警车也没再追究，但战略家仍然对这些人类没什么好感。  
“嘿，老救，”那个乐观的男孩这么喊他，“是不是除了你和爵士没人喜欢人类？”  
“我们有规定不允许和你们接触。”他切下飞毛腿轴承上一个细小的零件，黄色跑车大声抱怨了一句脏话，被他径直关掉了发声系统。  
“但是那个警车，总拿着数据板那个，”吉米·平克看上去因为自己不能动手修车而心里发痒，声音毛茸茸的，“他明显很不喜欢我们。”  
“他明显也很不喜欢我的行为。”救护车指挥男孩帮他看着点吱呀乱扭的飞毛腿去工具箱里找个能加工的原件，“大部分时候，那就是警车。”  
“有些人就是那样。”维瑞蒂插了一嘴，把怒气通通撒在手提电脑上，键盘按得咔咔响。  
“那我们聊聊你，老救，”吉米·平克耸耸肩放弃把另外的TF加入到话题里，“你用了多久才能练出这样的技术？我是说，你不会也是个天才什么的吧？”  
“我不是天才。”救护车意识到这些小碳基们的问题开始变得极其私人，于是调出全息图像应付他们，“所有的技巧都是积累。”  
“那......积累了四百万年，哇喔。你们机器人是不是永远不会死？你知道，坏掉就换个零件什么的？”  
他沉默了。  
片刻之后男孩意识到自己的失言，来回翻扯自己的袖口，看看他的全息图，又看看他本体，试图弥补：“你肯定不会死的，对吧？你是个医师！”  
他继续沉默，但最终还是回答了：“还没到时候，吉米。会有那么一天的。”

 

Five side P

他已经查看了每一个角落每一个细节，甚至不惜潜回铁堡里找到之前汽车人待过的诊所。  
警车得承认这种寻找单纯得几乎像是战争之前的日子。他的程序里只有抓捕罪犯，计算八百种物体运行的轨迹，以及倒背如流每一条法文的每一个小节甚至每一个分号。无趣的公务员。  
诊所里已经被搬空了，记录被销毁，除了偶尔卷起的一阵风外什么都不剩下。警车坐在候诊区的长椅上，翻着手里一叠一叠空白的数据板，回忆起上一次他坐在这里还是战前，等着合金盾被挤变形了的左半边修理好。  
有个把自己手臂炸飞的工程师坐在他旁边，说起话来音频接收器闪着光。  
有个和救护车涂装相似但是个变形飞机的医生路过时会跟所有TF打招呼。  
救护车让合金盾重新上线时半开玩笑地轻轻拍了刚刚修好的那半边脸：“行啦，十周期之后来复诊。”  
合金盾伸展着自己全新的手臂走下手术台。  
手术台空空如也。  
合金盾在寻光号飞上天之前伸出一根手指戳着自己的胸口质问：“就连救护车你也不在乎？”  
寻光号炸成碎片。  
但他最后还是去找了救护车，从第一条第a小节跟他论述为何他不该上那艘飞船而是留下。他能在赛博坦恩找到他想要的东西。这里更需要他。  
救护车看上去芯不在焉，没有争辩，最后点点头：“是，长官。”  
救护车消失不见。  
首席医官消失之前有种种迹象，必定有种种迹象。他除了救死扶伤很少出现在医疗室，反而花费更多的时间在罗嗦的油吧，以及没有TF再去探寻的角落。他拒绝一些病人，拒绝精密手术，喝高纯时会要求免费赠送吸管。他翻看古早的数据，挖掘黄金时代的遗迹，从子空间掏出地球人类送给他的东西，最后重新把它们都通通打包压缩回去。  
警车搜索自己的数据库才发现原来他留存了这么多关于救护车的条目。  
他开始检索第二遍，系统提示他更多的细节。  
地球人类赠送给他的东西，警车重新把这条数据调出，放大倍率，再放大倍率，意识到他的猜测一直都是对的。  
那是一个坐标。

 

Six side R

救护车在所有人都要离开地球回到家乡时选择了留下。他看着蓝色涂装的阿尔茜和杰克告别，隔板蹲在神子旁边不知要拿女孩的眼泪怎么办，大黄蜂的发声器已经毫无问题可对着拉斐还是说不出一句话来。  
他只是有些喜欢这个泥巴星球。这个脆弱的、低幼的、有机生命运转着他们不可思议的大脑的地方。  
擎天柱一如既往地最后一个离开。救护车仰起头仔细研究着他光学镜之后的火花，面罩的隐藏使得那些闪烁变得毫无意义——它们可以具有任何意义。  
“再会，老朋友。”领袖伸出他的手，“不管原因如何，我尊重你的选择。”  
“再会。”他用力握住，“我会想念你们的。”  
高大的机体似乎不肯轻易结束这个仪式：“如果我们需要你......”  
“我已经老得没什么用处了。”他微笑着摇头，颤抖从指间一直震动到胸口，它撕裂他的电路，灼烧他的接收器，让他几乎握不住太空桥的操纵杆。  
擎天柱察觉到了，有那么一瞬间他几乎要错觉这位领袖面容上闪过一丝悲哀，但他还在试图挽回：“你会回来的。”  
他只是有些喜欢这个泥巴星球。他只是不想重新看到现在的赛博坦恩究竟是什么样，在他们撤离之后，在他们重返之后，救护车得到的一切消息都是从他人口中。这样他就可以欺骗自己离失去他们的家乡还有很远，远到他不再打开那些图像，远到他记录的备忘全部销毁，远到他再不碰一直循环在他接收器深处的行星组曲，远到他刻意模糊一切关于过去的储蓄。  
然而它们那么多。  
“如果真的到了紧急情况。”他抽出自己抖动得越发懊恼的手，最后一次直视擎天柱。  
鲜绿色的太空桥缓缓收缩，直至成为一个点。  
三个幼生的小碳基抱在一起，富勒探员和小珍护士紧紧拉着手。  
他只是有些喜欢这个泥巴星球。在这些碳基们短暂到不值一提的生命长度中，他们的情感却那样浓郁，那样持久。  
似乎远比他们这些机械生命体持久。而他们这些机械生命体可以引以为傲的是，在结局来临时，逻辑线路发出指令，平静地接受。

 

Seven side P

警车动用了以前还留下的一点关系，在接到报告后的三十九周期时去了地球，反正现在汽车人还不需要他。他换回地球的车辆形态，定位坐标，一个破旧的停车场。  
周围是无人在意无人记得的破铜烂铁。救护车的伪装很完美，他红白色的涂装表面布满锈蚀和刮痕，没有一丝生命迹象。  
警车想起在战前首席医官就跟自己说过：“到时候让我锈死在一个没有TF的地方吧。”  
医官跟通天晓一样决不食言。  
意识到事实的警车只觉得平静。这个结果在他那不到一百个的可能结局中，这个结果属于小于百分之七点六三六的不坏结局中，这个结果符合逻辑，他的逻辑线路毫不犹豫地接受。  
只是警车觉得他好像被救护车传染了那种僵硬和颤抖，他的情感模块也有细微的不舒适。他压下这些感觉，扫描了一遍对方的机体，在车厢里发现了一个不属于赛博坦恩的小东西。他弯下腰来从车窗看进去，发现那是个属于地球的有机物体。  
小小的人类站在他的手掌上，小小的有机物体举在人类的手掌上。  
而救护车一直留存至今。  
他直起腰，说不清哪里如此刺痛。  
警车知道按照规定他应该把救护车带回赛博坦恩，即使现在他们不能给他一个体面的葬礼——即使他们能，也远远不够。  
最终警车准许了情感线路说服逻辑线路。  
“那么，永别了。你的火种将回归——”警车念出这段祷文，没有缘由地顿住了。不受控制的缓存器在一个纳秒间迫使他记起现在已经放弃领袖的擎天柱是如何用那个词语倾注信任，以及浓郁的、持久的、无法言喻的情绪。警车是少数在战争之前就认识救护车的TF，然而他似乎从没叫过他一声：  
“——老朋友。”

 

输入新信息。案件归档。  
确认前首席医官救护车死亡。

 

 

Note：  
第一次没补完全部的漫就写了文，主要是我怕官方打我脸（虽然打了我也可以不认，毕竟扭了那么多设定【喂  
所以OOC和OOC以及OOC都是我的【。  
我真心觉得IDW的RID警车/阿尔茜炒鸡萌啊！！！！精于心计的老条子和看穿一切的女疯子多可爱不是吗！！！！【冷静【我知道我又极地了不用理我  
身为一个老救苏写完之后我感到了圆满【虽然写得并不怎么地【。


End file.
